User talk:Tanavar
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sawatari page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 13:17, 2010 August 16 Isshin The quote you pointed out, where does it say he ever learned the Final Getsuga Tenshō? It does not, it implies that he knows it and I think we are all pretty certain that he does know it and thats what caused his power loss but it is not for us to decide. It was never stated and therefore until Kubo says that Isshin lost his powers from the Final GT, we are not putting it on his article. You say you see other stuff that is not true, point this out to us because we do our best to keep all false information off of the site but it sometimes falls between the cracks. 90% of the content on this site is referenced and the other 10% is being worked on to add references. If you have a problem with the way we do things, then this is not the site for you. We do not speculate. Also, you have not been blocked, Salubri merely locked the page due to people constantly putting the final gt in there.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 14:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, please start signing your posts so that it is clear who is talking. How to do this is explained in your welcome message above (type ~~~~ at the end of your posts). Second, check the attitude, it will get you nowhere constructive. Also, if you look at the edit history of Isshin's page, you will see that of the three times you added it, I undid the first time, but two different users undid it after that, not me. You should have asked about it after the first time it was undone. I stated in the edit summary when I undid your edit that it was speculation and we do not allow speculation on the articles. Isshin said "our zanpakutos don't want to teach us this technique." It does not say that Isshin actually learned it, so your edit was speculation. Yes he may very well have learned it, but it was not stated that he did. For your further reference, here is the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. This is a big site, and we don't pretend that there are not problems anywhere. We deal with them as we come across them. So if you see any speculation on any other article, please raise the issue on that article's talk page and it will be dealt with. 22:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC)